


How to Be Human

by InitialA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John often wondered that while Sherlock inadvertently taught him the science of deduction, he was teaching Sherlock how to be more human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted. Originally posted in October 2011.

“She’s a sweet girl,” John remarked, looking over Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Sherlock was only half-paying attention, intent on the specimen under the microscope.

“Molly. She’s sweet.”

“Oh. Right. I suppose she is. Bit dim though.”

“Compared to you? Everyone is,” John remarked with a chuckle.

Sherlock lifted his head slightly from the scope. “Yes, but she doesn’t realize I don’t fancy her. Gets annoying after a while, the lipstick, the new hair cuts, the lingering in the background. I tell her the truth, whether it works or not, but she doesn’t get it.”

John pressed his lips together. “You abuse it. You tell her she looks nice when you want something from her.”

“Only when necessary.”

“You might consider telling her.”

At this, Sherlock turned and looked at his colleague. “Tell her what?”

“Instead of this daft game you play with her. Tell her you don’t fancy her,” John said.

Sherlock looked confused, a rare look that John cherished—especially when he was able to cause it. John often wondered if, while Sherlock would unintentionally teach him new ways to look at the world, he was teaching Sherlock how to be more human. “Tell her I don’t fancy her?”

“It’s kinder. You’d be surprised what people can convince themselves is the truth when they don’t hear the reality from that person.”

Sherlock didn’t reply, and looked back into the scope. John thought the subject to be done, and went to one of the lab’s computers to pass the time. He started when Sherlock spoke again, “If it comes up again, I’ll mention it. But if I can’t get laboratory and morgue time when I need it, I’m forcing you to get a job here so I can abuse your power.”

John chuckled. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://initiala.tumblr.com


End file.
